Sorry
by Theresa Alc Angelique
Summary: Kuharap dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai… Semoga kita berbahagia bersama, Sasuke-kun… Fic kedua saya... Gomen kalau ada kesalahan...  Mind to RnR, please?


**Over © Angeline Uchiha Stephen**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Summary :Kuharap dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai… Semoga kita berbahagia bersama, Sasuke-kun…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, Please…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Maafkan aku…<p>

Untuk kali ini…

Kukira ini adalah penyelesaian yang paling baik…

Kuharap kau mengerti…

Kita akan bahagia…

Percayalah padaku, Sasuke-kun…

Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik…

Dan aku harap, jangan dengarkan kata-kataku malam ini…

* * *

><p>Jalanan sudah sepi, tapi itu tidak berarti apapun bagi seorang seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti gulali. Dengan santainya dia berjalan menelusuri perkotaan. Beberapa kali dia berhenti hanya untuk menatap sejenak beberapa tempat yang memiliki kenangan manis di dalam memorinya.<p>

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya yang semula terkulai di sisi badannya kini mengepal kuat. Kemudian dia mendecih dan menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura…" panggil orang itu dengan suara yang berat dan sinis.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kemudian menjawab dengan seringaian yang licik. "Tak perlu berbasa-basi. Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu bukan?"

Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati si gadis dengan santainya. "Kau kira aku sebodoh apa?" sindirnya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan melecehkan.

Sakura tidak membalasnya dengan cepat dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari pemuda itu. "Ya, kau sangat bodoh. Saking bodohnya kau mau aku panggil kesini."

Pemuda itu tidak memperdulikannya dengan santainya dia masih terus berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Seolah dia tidak melihat suatu benda yang tengah digenggam gadis itu. "Aku tahu niatanmu. Tapi, apakah kau bisa berbuat seperti itu tanpa takut sedikitpun?"

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Karena aku akan menyusulmu, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura dengan mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku? Bisa saja aku akan menyerangmu lebih dulu bukan?" tantang Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura. Entah karena permainan cahaya lampu jalanan atau apa, tapi tiba-tiba tatapan pemuda itu berubah lembut.

Sakura kemudian menghela napasnya. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan kemudian berhenti. "Aku siap. Dan sebelum itu, bisakah kau biarkan aku mengetakannya sekali lagi? Kata-kata yang sangat berarti bagiku…" Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian Sasuke melanjutkannya kembali. "Aishiteru, Sakura Haruno…"

CRASH!

Dengan cepat Sakura mulai menerjang Sasuke dan menusuk pemuda itu tepat di jantungnya. Kemudian gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap pemuda itu sambil menangis. "Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura kini berjalan dan menarik pisau yang menancap di jantung Sasuke dan membawanya pergi. Tak lama kemudian dia berhenti berlari dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi di taman kota.

Jemarinya yang halus dan penuh dengan darah itu dia gerakan sambil mengelus-elus pisau itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan mati sekarang… Dengan begitu aku bisa menyusulmu… Kita bisa bersama tanpa ada yang menghalangi…"

"Semoga ini cepat berakhir…"

Dengan sigap dan mantap dia mulai menganyunkan pisau miliknya dan menusuknya ke jantungnya. "Ini sebagai tebusan atas apa yang aku perbuat… Semoga kita bahagia, Sasuke-kun…"

Detik berikutnya Sakura sudah jatuh tergeletak dnegan darah mengalir dari dadanya dengan deras. Wajahnya yang putih dan mulus sudah kotor dengan darah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku tidak mau melakukan ini…<p>

Sebenarnya tidak sama sekali…

Tapi entah kenapa,

Setiap kali aku berusahan menemuimu…

Aku selalu mengingatnya…

Kurasa ingatanku sudah rusak…

Kubilang agar tidak menemuiku…

Tapi kau tetap menemuiku

Kukira perasaan ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya

Tetapi tidak!

Aku malah semakin mencintaimu

Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku saja saat itu?

Agar aku saja yang mati

Karena aku memaanfaatkanmu hanya untuk uang…

Membunuhmu untuk uang…

Aku akui aku salah…

Dan kenapa kau masih mencintaiku?

Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu?

Tidak cukupkah kata itu untukmu?

Aku tidak cocok untukmu, Sasuke-kun…

Tetapi dengan santainya kau berkata,

"Aishiteru"

Kuharap dengan ini kita bisa bersama…

Walaupun di dalam neraka sekalipun…

* * *

><p>Keeseokan harinya beredar berita di koran dan tabloid.<p>

Dengan judul yang dicetak besar dan tebal tertulis **PUTRA BANGSAWAN TERKEMUKA DIBUNUH PADA MALAM HARI. DIDUGA PEMBUNUHNYA ADALAH MANTAN PACARNYA.**

Ya, Haruno Sakura adalah seorang mantan pacar dari korban yang dibunuhnya, Sasuke Uchiha, putra bangsawan terkemuka di Konoha.

Tetapi berita itu tidaklah mengungkap segalanya. Kenapa Sakura membunuh Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke tidak balas menyerang? Dan lain sebagainya…

Haruno Sakura memiliki alasan tersendiri atas perbuatannya…

Akan tetapi alasan tersebut sangat rahasia dan ditutup rapat-rapat oleh ketiga orang tersebut, yang dua diantaranya sudah mati.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Sakura… Kurasa disini kita bisa bersama…"<p>

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Ya, kita terbebas dari tuntutan aneh yang harus kulaksanakan. Dan kalau boleh bertanya, kenapa kau tidak balas menyerangku saat itu?"

"Karena aku yakin, walaupun si tua bangka itu memaksamu membunuhku dan mencoba memisahkan kita, kita akan tetap bersama…"

Gadis itu terkekeh pelan dan kemudian memeluk pemuda itu. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah membenci ayah angkatmu…"

"Aku tahu. Karena dia, kita bisa bersama…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hah… Ide muncul begitu aja saat saya memutar lagu That Should Be Me dari Justin Bieber. Langsung saja saya ketik fic ini… Hanya dalam dua puluh menit saya mengetiknya. Gomen kalau jelek.<strong>

**Bersediakah mereviewnya?**


End file.
